Shattered Bonds
by Torishi Satori
Summary: When Toshiro Hitsugaya is sent on a mission to a spooky town that could only be of nightmares, he meets the one person he never thought he'd see again...
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro blinked his eyes open and yawned tiredly. He had the dream again. He had been in a foggy town, and it had, in truth, creeped him out. Every where he had looked, he saw blood or something that wasn't human.

Halfway through the dream, he started hearing a familiar, yet un-recognizable voice.

_Beware this place, with in the fog, someone you care about shall die a horrible death. _It had said. What could it mean?

Toshiro shook his head to clear his mind. "It was just a dream. That place probably doesn't even exist." He muttered. He opened his window and looked outside. Thankfully, it was somewhat cloudy. It would be cooler today.

As he was about to turn from the window, a Hell Butterfly flew over to him and landed gracefully on his hand.

"Captain Hitsugaya. You are to report to Kisuke Urahara. You have a mission. Details can't be discussed here, Kisuke will explain." Head captain Yamamoto's voice said before the Hell Butterfly took off and fluttered away. Toshiro sighed. A captain's work was never done.

At Urahara's shop, Toshiro met an unexpected guest.

"Pleeease let me come with, Toshiro!" Momo begged, her hands cupped together pleadingly. Toshiro knew she needed time out; she had never fully healed from Aizen's betrayal, and he knew a broken heart needed friends to even start to mend… But he didn't even know where he was going!

"It's captain Hitsugaya… And anyway, I don't know if you should come. If they need a captain in the first place, it could be dangerous for you." Toshiro said with a sigh.

"But-"

"He has a point." Urahara interrupted as he walked over.

"He is going to a place known as Silent Hill. You could get lost in all the fog there."

_Fog? Momo definitely isn't going now._ Toshiro thought. _Hopefully the idea of fog and getting lost will-_

"I won't get lost! I really want to go somewhere new instead of being trapped inside all the time!" Momo said firmly.

…_Scare her off. Figures._ Toshiro mentally sighed. Whatever he did, he would have to stay firm.

"No, Momo. You are NOT going, and that's final. It's much too dangerous," _If only she knew…_ "-And I'm not going to risk getting you killed. It already almost happened once."

Momo flinched in memory, and Toshiro instantly regretted bringing that up, but he knew it had to be said.

"Fine… Sorry I bothered you, Toshiro." She murmured softly before leaving. Toshiro didn't even bother rebuking her.

"Is there a real reason you don't want her going?" Urahara asked. Toshiro held a long look at Urahara, then sighed. "I already said the reason." Urahara shrugged and sat down.

"Like I said. Silent Hill. We need you to investigate. Disturbing things have happened there, and other Soul Reapers were sent. Only one came back. He was in a horrible state of shock, and spoke of demons and death. He died shortly after. We decided you should be the one to investigate further, because you tend to think before you leap." Urahara calmly explained.

Toshiro blinked and sighed. "Fine. How do I get there?"

Urahara handed him a map, and traced a path.

"This is the way to Silent Hill." He said. Toshiro nodded and exited the shop, then headed on his way to Silent Hill.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Toshiro soon came to a large forest. Something howled in the distance, and Toshiro flinched. He walked as silently as he could manage and soon came to a cemetery. The fog was deep here, and a dark feeling all but engulfed Toshiro.

Soon, Toshiro made out the dim outline of a figure through the fog. As his eyes got adjusted, though, they went wide with pure shock.

"Kusaka?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kusaka's lips curved in a slight, sly smile, and he took a slow, deliberate step back. Toshiro took a step forward, and Kusaka promptly turned and fled. Toshiro ran after him, deeper and deeper into the fog.

Every step he took though, Kusaka seemed to fade into the fog's depths more and more, until his figure vanished altogether.

Toshiro ran on for a couple of seconds, but soon gave up. He knew he had no hope of finding his old friend now. Toshiro turned at the sound of a quiet, scared whimpering. He looked around, then followed the sound, though he was having some trouble due to the fog.

He soon came to the source and was shocked to see Momo, sitting on a bench, tears of pure fear threatening to spill. Toshiro decided now was not the time to question her.

Instead, he walked over to her and sat beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. He knew he wasn't that good at providing comfort, but he had to try, right?

"What happened here, Momo?" he asked in a quiet, but no-nonsense manner.

"Demons… They weren't Hollows, either… There was one with its lungs clear out of its chest… and a dog… two heads… snake tongues… tearing into something… blood was everywhere… Toshiro, where are we?" She weakly whispered.

Toshiro sighed quietly. "This is why you shouldn't have come. We're in Silent Hill." He said. Momo looked down. "Seems like Hell to me…" She whispered. Toshiro didn't reply.

The fog got deeper as night quickly approached. Toshiro stood up; judging by what Momo had seen, it wouldn't be smart to stay out at night. Momo also stood up, and she walked next to Toshiro, trying to hide her fear as they walked into the forest.

Both took to separate trees, and despite her fear, Momo quickly fell asleep. But for Toshiro, no sleep would come. Things were prowling in this forest, and the recollection of his past dream didn't help anything.

_Within the fog, someone you care about shall die a horrible death._

As morning came, the sun pierced the darkness, albeit only a little, and a lone wolf howled, which instantly woke Momo. She looked around to see Toshiro looking out into the fog, deep in his own thoughts. She decided not to disturb him, and she closed her eyes again.

"Momo. It's time to go." Toshiro finally said. Momo opened her eyes and looked around before jumping out of her tree. Toshiro did the same. Nothing stirred and nothing made a sound. Not one bird chirped, not one leaf rustled. The two Soul Reapers walked silently, as if there were great consequence if they were to break the cold silence.

Suddenly, Toshiro heard something shuffling ahead. He grabbed Hyourinmaru and tensed. Something was out there, and odds were, it wasn't normal by any means.

He soon saw one of the monsters Momo had described; a large, sleek dog prowled forward, two heads growling, bloody teeth flashing, snake-like tongues slipping out. Their flesh was torn and bloody, gleaming muscles rippled as they slowly stalked forward.

Quickly and with out warning, it shot forward, and Toshiro stabbed it right between the two heads, in it's soft, fleshy, partially torn neck. It yelped as blood gushed, and fell to the ground, instantly dead.

Momo shivered. "What should we call those things?" She asked cautiously. Toshiro shrugged. "Other than a monster?" He remarked. Momo sighed. "Now now, don't get testy." She replied.

Finally, Momo decided to call the dogs 'Venom', due to their Snake-like tongues and their slow prowl. The two walked on, and Toshiro's thoughts wandered back to the cemetery. What had Kusaka been doing there? How was he there in the first place? He had been killed twice... Hadn't he?

Toshiro shook his head. The more he thought about the past events, the more his thoughts clouded.

_Here in Silent Hill, anything can happen..._ He thought.

By the time the Soul Reapers had found a town, their swords were caked with Venom blood. Momo shivered at the sight of her sword, but Toshiro didn't care at the moment. Even though everything was deathly quiet, he felt like some one or something was stalking them...

"How do you feel, Momo?" He asked. He was secretly hoping he wasn't the only one who felt so trapped. She looked down at the ground. "Fine... Nervous, but fine." She softly said.

Toshiro looked around. Was he paranoid? Partially. Was he crazy? No. Something was following them; he just didn't know what or why. He just had the creepy feeling of being prey, and he hated every second. He whirled around as a voice seemed to whisper, "Hello, Toshiro..." Momo glanced at Toshiro.

"What is it?" She asked, her head tilted slightly in confusion. Toshiro quickly broke into a run, following the voice only he could hear, and Momo watched in utter confusion.

Toshiro soon stopped in the middle of the cracked, basically destroyed road. "Where are you? Show yourself!" He called out, looking around. Kusaka stepped out from the shadows.

"Hey... Found me, huh? Well, you left your friend out in the fog. Knowing your luck with friends-" His eyes shined dangerously, "-She's probably already being devoured."

Toshiro stared in shock, then growled, "This isn't over, Kusaka..." Then turned and flashstepped back, just hoping he wasn't too late. Why didn't he demand she go back, like his instincts had told? WHY did he even leave her all alone in the first place?

By the time he returned, two venoms dogs were circling Momo, and she held Tobiume in front of her cautiously. Fresh blood already laced the blade, and one venom dog already lay at Momo's feet, dead.

"Frost into the heavens-" The venom leapt, "-Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon's long body flew out from the tip of Toshiro's blade, instantly freezing the two monsters on contact. The ice shattered, leaving the broken and mangled bodies of the remaining dogs.

Toshiro sheithed his Zanpaku-to, as did Momo after a quick glance around. "Thanks, Toshiro." She said gratefully. Toshiro let out a quiet breath-He hadn't even realized he was holding it- and shrugged. "Just be careful from now on." Momo blinked. "But you're the one who left me here..." She said softly.

Toshiro was about to retort, but the realization hit him head on. She was right. He had just left his friend as dog bait while he chased after something said friend didn't even seem to notice. His best friend was almost killed... because of him.

"You're right..." Toshiro whispered. Momo stared. Had he really just said that?

"Are you alright, Toshiro?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. He finally looked up from his thoughts and shook his head. "Just... Stick with me, alright?" He asked. Momo nodded, and Toshiro turned to look deep into the fog. As he did so, he could swear he heard a soft, cold chuckling. Toshiro flinched as he heard the soft words enter his mind.

_The dawn is approaching. The dawn of a new era. The sky will turn red with faded blood, and life as you know it shall end. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright! Chapter 3**_! _**Sorry for such a late (LATE.) update, but I've been on hiatus from pretty much everything except real stories I've been working on. Obviously, that means I've been neglecting Fanfiction for a while. Anyway, as I put this up, I've actually got the whole story done; I just have to type it up now. I should get a few more chapters up tonight, hopefully. Anyway, I added a bit more to chapter 2; so, if you just see this, with no added chapter after... Well, you may have missed some! It was one chapter, but it was WAY too short, so I added it to the previous chapter. Sorry if this is any inconvenience!**_ **_On with the chapter~! 3_**

**_Oh. Right. I do not own Silent Hill or Bleach, sadly. Though, I did make up the monsters. Yay for monster making! *Shot*_**

* * *

The two Soul Reapers sat on an old bench, looking out into the murky lake. As of right now, the area was hot and muggy, but they sure weren't going to go swimming. Every so often as they watched the water, they would see something slowly swimming around, almost like a shark. More than likely, it was just as deadly.

"Toshiro... Why are the monsters only in THIS town? Why haven't they left; gone elsewhere?" Momo asked. Thinking, Toshiro shrugged. Truthfully, he had no idea.

"... We'll get out, won't we?" Toshiro blinked. She had just voiced a silent fear of his. He nodded, but wasn't too sure himself. Would they? Momo relaxed, however, not noticing his unease.

The two stared, silent, watching a snake-like figure bob around in the murky water. Finally, Momo spoke up again. "Toshiro... I had a dream. I don't really understand it, though."

Toshiro's attention instantly snapped to her words. "Explain it. Tell me what happened... Leave out no details."

Momo noticed this was a command, not a request, and she fell silent once again as she thought. Finally, she looked back up at him and spoke. "I saw a man... I don't know who he was, though. Everything else in the dream was covered in darkness. Even the sky was red... Like it was bleeding, if that were possible." She recalled. Toshiro blinked again, curiously.

_Could this be incorporated with what he already knew?_

"Did the man say anything?" Toshiro pressed on. He had to know. He felt it was extremely important. Momo looked away from him, back out towards the water. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, even fear, for the first time.

"Earth is dead. Life is failing... Nothing is pure. A new God must be born, for the end is near. Paradise is falling, Demons are rising. Blood is drying even as it flows through veins. In God's will, Earth shall shatter, and Shadow will prevail." She murmured.

Toshiro stared. Even in Momo's soft tone, those words held an overwhelming sense of power. What could all of this mean? Avoid the fog... Sky of blood... God's will? Toshiro stood up. He knew he had to do something about all of this...

"Come on, Momo. We're leaving." Momo nodded, standing up now herself, and the two began to walk down ash-covered road. "Where are we going, Toshiro?" Momo asked.

"The church. We need to figure things out, one way or another." He explained.

"There's a church here?" Momo asked. Toshiro nodded. "Yeah. I saw it before I found you, but I didn't think about it before now." He explained. "Do you think the church will be normal?"

_Man, how many questions can she ask?_

"Probably not." Toshiro sighed. Momo looked down at the ground as she walked. She knew death must be near... And she knew either she or Toshiro were going to die. Every step they took, death was stalking them.

She felt herself shiver as the already weak light started to fade even more from the barely visible sky. Toshiro put a hand lightly on her shoulder, signaling for her to stop and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Something's coming... Watch out." He warned in a quiet, harsh whisper. Just after a spoke, a low, creaking moan echoed creepily somewhere in front of them. Toshiro squinted, trying to make out the disfigured form of something unknown as it stepped closer.

He noticed what looked like something sharp sticking out of its ribcage, and it had a slow, almost painful gait, no doubt caused by the object penetrating its ribs. Its continuous moans sounded low, painful, but seemed to have a edge to it... Like hate, or blood lust, hidden deep inside it.

As it finally got within distance of clear sight, the two Soul Reapers were shocked. The creature had a thick, bulky build, and near its ribs, which were sticking out, a sharp, rusty blade pierced the left side, dry blood coating the rust. The creature had no eyes, like the Venom dog, but instead of having nothing there, it had bloody eye sockets with pulsing veins still visible, as if its eyes had been gouged out. Its fingers had sharp claws for nails, and they were a deep russet in color.

Toshiro noticed the deep, heavy feeling of hatred and anger emanating from it. As blood slowly dripped from its eyes and ribs, the ground it touched seemed to get slightly darker. Toshiro put his arm out to easily, but quickly nudge Momo back as he pulled Hyourinmaru out of its sheath with his other hand.

The creature stood straight up from its hunched over position, its sightless sockets boring deeply into Toshiro's mind. He went to lift Hyourinmaru and strike his opponent down, only to realize one thing.

He couldn't move.

He felt paralyzed under the weight of the blood lust emanating from the monster. It lifted its clawed hand as something oozed from the entire nail. Momo gasped as it struck down. "Toshiro!"

Toshiro didn't know how or why, but something snapped inside him. He felt his legs flex as he shot up into the air. His feet landed on the creature's bulky back, before he pushed off with enough force to momentarily 'cause the creature to lose its balance. He flipped, landing on the ground as he twisted around, impaling the monster's chest. Thick, copper blood spurted from the wound, soiling the cracked road as the monster fell heavily.

Toshiro slowly sheathed Hyourinmaru, panting, wondering what had come over him. Suddenly, he winced and ground his teeth together to avoid screaming in sudden agony. Momo stared at his arm, seeing the problem instantly. Toshiro's arm was burning were some of the blood ad landed. Skin already started to peel as his own blood began to surface, mixing with the monster's. Toshiro gasped silently as the pain became almost unbearable.

Momo quickly ripped off two parts of her sleeves, then began wiping the blood away as gently as she could. Toshiro let out a weak, painful gasp as the cloth met with the burning wound, but did his best to not pull away. Finally, the task was done, and Momo carefully tied the clean piece around the bleeding burns that had formed.

Toshiro tried to keep his voice even, but it wound up sounding weaker than he would hope. "Their... Blood seems to be oddly... Acidic." He managed. Momo nodded. "Note taken..." She murmured worriedly.

Toshiro reached up to rub his arm in thought, but quickly thought better of it. Instead, he turned away from Momo and sighed.

"We should keep going. Now. Before something ELSE decides to show itself." He muttered, just loud enough for Momo to hear. She nodded once more, slightly, in agreement. Taking one cautious glance around, he began to lead her away from the dead creature's burning body.


End file.
